


Haunted? Not Quite.

by misbehavingvigilante



Series: Tales Inspired by the Discord Year 1 [28]
Category: Marvel, Marvel 3490
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Haunted Houses, Married Life, Nonbinary Character, Other, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 08:03:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20870909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbehavingvigilante/pseuds/misbehavingvigilante
Summary: “One of these days there really is going to be a ghost.”“We’ve talked about this.” Natasha said undeterred in the slightest by the sparkle in her eyes and the smirk on her face.  “If that day happens then you are entitled to telling me I told you so at least ten times, but not in excess of thirty.”





	Haunted? Not Quite.

**Author's Note:**

> [{Join me for the spook.}](https://marvelspookytoberprompts.tumblr.com/post/188006745165/click-to-see-a-better-quality-of-the-prompts)
> 
> Fill for Day 2 of Spookytober Prompts - Haunted Houses.
> 
> Also known as 3490 needs spooky stuff AND nowhere does it says Natasha Stark is Cis in 3490 and [this](https://dehlicatepeople.tumblr.com/post/170893608131) pic.

“One of these days there really is going to be a ghost.”

“We’ve talked about this.” Natasha said undeterred in the slightest by the sparkle in her eyes and the smirk on her face. “If that day happens then you are entitled to telling me I told you so at least ten times, but not in excess of thirty.”

“So you remembered.” Steve said, as they walked around the perimeter of the rental house they had chosen this time. It was best to do a perimeter check and a brief walk around the grounds first and then enter the house. “Are you going to be okay though? It’s cold.”

“Look, today I feel like showing off my tits so I am.” Natasha replied, wearing nothing but a nice asymmetrical black gauzy top that covered her from her biceps and ended just above her belly button in soft waves as the fabric curled around her. If she remembered right it was a mousseline fabric that left it so sheer and soft. A matching black bra underneath that with extra straps for the aesthetics, it was good thing that she didn’t have a lot of boobs to worry about so that she could pull off the look.

But then again, even if she had been born with bigger boobs, she would have had to gotten surgery to fix that post Iron Woman if it had gotten in the way of the chest plate and everything that came afterwards. Even if it hadn’t well, Natasha still would have gotten a breast reduction.

Today was really a tits day with how much focus she was applying to them.

Not that wanting to bring attention to her tits meant she was a woman, or that even having them made her one, either. Natasha was only a woman today because that’s what she felt like. It still swung like a metronome between woman, man and nothing at all quite frequently.

“Is there any reason that you’re holding your boobs?” Steve asked with the same about of nonchalance that he would ask about the weather, being married to Natasha for a few years had really taken the shyness out of him.

Not that Steve had ever been a blushing virgin, but he had been prone to fits of shyness around Natasha that she had more or less trained out of him thanks to exposure therapy.

“Would you like to hold them instead?” Natasha asked, her outfit while suitable to the spooky season had also been specifically tailored made to adding a little spice to their little weekend giveaway, assuming whatever was causing the haunting wasn’t too difficult to fix.

The high waist black jeans did wonders for making her straight waist stand out more, and bringing more attention to her legs with how tight they were. They would be a bitch to get off, but she looked good at this moment.

“Did you drop something?”

“No, not today. I probably wouldn’t eat a Cheetos that was in my bra that fell onto the forest floor.” Steve stared at her. “Okay, I probably wouldn’t but there’s a small chance, I would.”

“That’s better.” Steve rounded the corner once more bringing them to back steps of the house extending his hand out to her as if to help her up the stairs.

Natasha raised an eyebrow. “I am wearing boots, not heels.”

She wasn’t going to wear heels in an area like this, that was just asking for trouble even if a nice pair of heels would have made her taller, but she was never going to get close to Steve’s height without the Iron Woman armor.

“Maybe I just want to hold your hand.”

Natasha chuckled, putting her hand in Steve’s hand as he helped up the stairs and while he was busy staring into her eyes, she took the duffel bag away from him.

“Hey.”

“I need this, gotta sweep the house and then you can get some more hands on attention with me.” It wasn’t as if Natasha wasn’t strong herself, not superhuman strong but with all she did for a living she had a clear muscle tone definition all over her body.

The duffel bag didn’t have anything in the way of food or clothing, or anything like that but it did have portable carbon monoxide detectors, mold sensors and ones for electronic magnet fields and something that could pick infrared sound well below what humans, or even Steve could hear.

And other things like screwdrivers, wrenches, and anything else that she could need to perform emergency repairs even in remote areas.

Natasha unlocked the door and immediately headed towards the furnace, it was the most likely culprit hearing the door shut behind her, and then eventually a presence behind her.

Inevitably, it was Steve. “Looking at my ass?” She called back playfully and she got out her equipment after a visual inspection didn’t reveal anything amiss.

“I’m also watching your back.”

“I like how you didn’t deny it.” Steve was just one of the best things that had happened to her, she was so glad that they had gotten married, and hadn’t led that pesky civil war business end such a good thing.

“What can I say? It is a nice ass.”

“Your ass is great, too.” Natasha had to stop her flirting when the carbon monoxide detector started to beep precariously. “And there you are, carbon monoxide, my most common problem child.”

Natasha felt Steve’s presence move from behind her back, but didn’t think anything of it, knowing but the footsteps and thereafter sounds that Steve was opening up all the windows and the doors to help air it out.

From her research, it hadn’t seem enough to send anyone to the hospital, and the levels weren’t too high, but enough to cause incidents. She got out her tools and worked quickly, even if it wasn’t likely to do anything in a few minutes, Steve got twitchy when she was around carbon monoxide too late.

Call it dangerous and deadly, as if she had been exposed too much worse things in their lives as superheroes.

Eventually before, Steve could do anything drastic like pull her away and insist she go outside and get some fresh air, the detector stopped beeping. Apparently picking up no abnormal levels with her maintenance. “And this is why you always get the furnace inspected.” Natasha put the tools back in duffel bag and turned around to face her husband. “Steve, can I borrow your body for tv and put out an ad about the importance of it? If Captain America is telling people to do it, they’ll listen.”

“I think it would be a better commercial, if it was Captain America and Iron Woman. You’re the one that always does the work.” Steve said, wrapping his arms around his wife and kissing her jaw and trailing down her neck until he came to the gauzy fabric.

It took a moment to realize that it was held together by a Velcro collar around her neck and he moved one of his hands to remove that as it dropped to the ground so he had much more skin to kiss.

“Mm, work, like the rest of tests that I still need to do right now.” Natasha said, however not really protesting all that much with the trail of kisses that Steve was leaving on her body. “Although, mold exposure won’t kick in that fast. Electromagnetic fields is incredibly unlikely in such a forested area, possible with infrared sounds but if you haven’t heard anything, then we’re probably fine.”

Or at least Natasha was willingly to argue about it more when suddenly her bra was unclasped. It was funny how Steve made a face about not wanting to touch her boobs outside of rental house but apparently that didn’t extend to being in the house with halfway naked.

Hmm, well, the rest of the check for the so-called haunting could definitely wait.

~

The end result is the carbon monoxide leak was the only problem, all other readings had been negative and that Natasha and Steve got to spend a nice spook free, but not sex free weekend together before inevitably their day jobs called again.

By the time Monday rolled around, Natasha had felt less like Natasha and more like Tony so had switched to he/him pronouns and slipped into his ‘male’ name as he glanced at his phone, scrolling occasionally as he read through the article on his screen.

“I wonder if they would scrutinize my hobby so much if wasn’t assigned female at birth and a woman sometimes?” Tony asked, apparently the woman who had owned the rental property had done to the press about the story, apparently not very happy for his help.

Even when Tony hadn’t charged her for it, only insisting she be more careful next time.

“I’m not sure, sweetheart.” Steve kissed him and not so subtly pushed the phone out of his hands. Tony allowed it, not going to deny his husband if he had felt loving.

The weekend had clearly been a good getaway, not because the spark was gone, but was because they were getting too touchy-feely around the rest of Avengers than an intervention had been stayed as their fellow teammates banded together to make sure they had a weekend away to get it out of their system.

As if that would ever happen.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna chat, I'm on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thiefoftruth26).


End file.
